


Friends

by DanielOfGayfair



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/F, mindness smut, pay no mind to any plot holes ok im just thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielOfGayfair/pseuds/DanielOfGayfair
Summary: Eris reconsiders her relationship towards Manah.





	Friends

Eris was doing her best to feel nothing at all.  
It was a warm night. Eris had taken off her armor and was enjoying the light breeze as it danced on her skin. She brushed her hair behind her ear, turning towards Manah in the process, watching her as she slept on the pallet of quilts.  
Manah. Eris has had a hard time traveling with her, to nobody’s surprise. She thought she was a demon, the girl to place blame on. Yet watching her now, vulnerable and asleep, she looked so pitiful. A part of her didn’t want to believe that she was the cause of this destruction. Maybe in another life we could’ve been friends. But in this world she was the enemy, and Eris didn’t hide her frustrations at her being in the group.  
Manah looked cold. Pained, now that she looked a bit closer—like she was dreaming about something bad. It was Eris’ turn to watch out for the night, and out of impulse, she reached her hand out to bring the blanket over Manah’s shoulders, her hand brushing them in the process. Soft, she thought. Her whole face, despite an unpleasant expression, looked soft. So did her hair. If she focused she could almost smell it. Soot, and faintly of flower petals..  
In an instant she turned her head away. What was she thinking? She must be vixen of sorts. Some demon to seduce Nowe and turn him against her until they were long gone, Eris carrying some huge burden of being the only one who knows the truth about her. She didn’t want to believe she was the cause, but she was, Eris knew this. It had to be true. It was all her fault.  
Manah’s breathing heightened. At first, Eris tried to ignore this, embarrassed that Manah may have been awake this whole time. It continued. Stronger and heavier she breathed until it was closer to panting, and her body started to convulse. Eris sat up, wondering if this would merit her waking up someone else, but when she saw tears form in the corner of Manah’s eyes she took it into her own hands.  
“Manah,” She whispered as loudly as she could. Her hands were on the other girls shoulder, lightly jostling her awake, hoping it would be enough. “Manah!”  
Suddenly she shot up, seemingly unaware that Eris was there, eyes unfocused and panting heavy still. Eris retired her arms to sit next to Manah instead. “Is.. Are you alright?” She spoke, after moments of silence.  
Manah turned to face her head towards Eris slowly. Their eyes met and Eris struggled to hold back a blush. “Eris,” She softly moaned out, the tone of her voice unreadable. Slowly but surely she realigned herself to be cuddled around Eris, arms intertwining with hers and head close to her lap.  
Eris was too confused to do anything but sit and watch. Was she… asleep again? If she wasn’t sure before that Manah was some sort of vixen she was now—a demon vulnerable underneath her arms. Feelings of confliction rose up inside her. Some maternal instinct told her to pet her hair, to comfort her in the wake of an obvious nightmare. Another, more or less rational part of her told her that she could end it now if she wanted to.  
She gave in. The smell of her hair was pleasant enough to convince her to rise her arm and begin slowly petting her hair. She told herself that if she looked away as she did it than it wouldn’t be an act of genuine care, just obligation.  
Manah gently shuffled and hummed underneath her. Gross, Eris thought, as she continued to tenderly make swirls in the other girl’s hair.  
“Eris,” Manah spoke softly, confirming that she was indeed still awake. She promptly stopped the head petting out of shame. “Why are you being so nice to me?”  
Eris stayed quiet for a long time.  
“It’s nothing personal,” She began. “You looked upset.”  
“I am upset.” Manah spoke almost immediately after her, as if playing upon her apparent embarrassment. “And I appreciate it. You may continue, if you like.”  
Eris frowned. This woman is blasphemous. Never before has she so strongly wanted to protect someone and also see them suffer. With Nowe, it was easy; she knew her feelings towards him, and it was partly why she held such bitter feelings towards Manah. But maybe for tonight she could forget. Something inside of her was compelling her to keep touching Manah.  
Tomorrow would be normal again, she decided.  
She reached her head back atop the other girls and brushed her fingers through her hair. Manah settled in beneath her, edging closer and harder against the other woman’s thigh. Her hair was, admittedly, very soft. Softer than her own. She didn’t understood how it could be so. Maybe she bathed a certain way—  
Eris stopped that thought before it got anywhere else.  
“I’m glad I could wake up to this,” Manah began, clearly still not asleep. “It’s been a while since someone has done this for me.”  
“Don’t mention it.” Eris said, coldly. “Really, don’t mention it.”  
“Would you like me to play with yours? I’ve always liked the way you wear it.”  
Eris unintentionally fisted up a ball of her hair. Just what kind of game was she playing?  
“I’m not twelve. We are not friends, Manah.”  
But they could be, a voice in her head spoke. The strings holding her resentment towards Manah seemed to be breaking and twisting in this strange moment called a night. It had occurred to her she never tried to understand much from the others’ perspective, nor anything mundane. Nothing was mundane anymore, though, she reminded herself, and found it grounding as her mind was confusing her greatly.  
Manah didn’t reply and for a moment Eris forgot the aggressiveness of her words. She felt guilty. She.. would not mind having her hair played with.  
“But.. I guess if you would really like to.”  
Manah slowly sat up from her position against Eris’ thighs and found a place behind her. Both sitting up now, Eris tried to ignore the instinct to reach for her sword and instead calmly sat as the other woman took the hair pin from her hair, placing it to the side. Her hair fell in a quick wave in which Manah took ahold of the locks and started to brush them down.  
For two people who are not friends, all of this has definitely been a friendly gesture.  
Manah placed her left hand upon Eris’ shoulder for leverage. She flinched at the direct touch on accident before relishing in said feeling of direct touch. For a moment she let her mind go blank and instead be filled with the sensations of it all; her hair being so gently played with, Manah’s arm rising and lowering against her back, the chills she felt over her entire body, the sensation of warm breath against her ear…  
“Manah,” She breathed out. It felt good; her body was winning over her mind. The warm breath transitioned into a light nibble at her ear which made her whole body shudder. Manah took this as an invitation to get a bit handsier; she removed her hands from her hair and instead placed them on the other woman’s sides, rising and falling. She took great satisfaction in the fact that Eris was enjoying herself.  
Eris had unintentionally reached her head back and was laying against Manah’s chest. Her eyes remained closed but her mouth was slightly open in a light pant. Her whole body had chills. It felt degrees warmer than it had just ten minutes ago, and when Manah’s hands found themselves underneath her shawl, she welcomed the cold skin-on-skin touch.  
It had, in an instant, occurred to Eris what was going on—the woman she so despised had found her way inside Eris’ clothes, had her panting and hot beneath her. She opened her eyes momentarily and Manah noticed her change in body language.  
“Why are you being so nice to me?” Eris spoke softly.  
Manah met eyes with her and smiled lightly. Eris blushed.  
“I haven’t done much yet.”  
She buried her head into the other woman’s neck, panting against her skin and making an attempt to leave no marks. Eris was, once again, truly at the will of her touch; this was something she never dreamed of being done to her by a woman, much less the demon touching her now.  
A vixen, she told herself.  
Manah’s hands glided underneath Eris’ so they could rest atop of her chest; lightly, she fondled her, and when she opened her mouth in a moan Manah tugged only slightly harder, relishing in having this view. Her mouth agape was too tempting for Manah to resist placing her lips against hers in a sort of awkward upside-down kiss, but the panting made it simultaneously difficult and incredibly arousing to properly kiss her. Slowly she reached lower and lower down Eris’ abdomen until she found herself playing with the edge of her skirt, as if waiting for some sort of invitation.  
“Of- Of course you would know how these sort of things work,” Eris spat out, trying to imply that Manah was some sort of impure woman, but it fell flat when she was sweating and at the complete mercy of the person she was trying to insult.  
Manah smiled, consideration for an invitation wavering as she slipped her hand underneath her skirt. “Lucky for you, I suppose?”  
Eris could not coherently reply, to her dismay. When she felt Manah’s soft hand in-between her legs she lost the ability for rational thought, it seemed. In the heat of the moment she slid down further against Manah’s chest so she could open her legs wider for an easier entry—how pathetic she must look to her, but that was in the back of her head. This pleasure was all encompassing. Her hands reached behind her to grab on to Manah’s thighs, grabbing and clutching in an act of desperation.  
“Manah, this feels-,” She began, but was either unable to finish the sentence or thought it unnecessary to do so, as Manah seemed to already know the answer. Her hand had found its way underneath her undergarments now and was working at a steady pace on her skin. It surprised Manah, even, how wet between the thighs just a few light touches got Eris, and the sounds that were being made were so erotic it made Manah incredibly bothered.  
Eris didn’t last long once the touch was direct—she resembled a puppy in heat, with how much she was panting and sweating, grabbing on to any part of Manah she could find. Manah sped up her pace in anticipation. She wanted to see how a princess looked while cumming.  
The view did not disappoint. Eris aggressively bucked her hips against Manah’s touch, panting with every move she made, until it culminated into one elongated moan as Manah felt Eris’ center pulsate beneath her with pleasure.  
Manah slowly retracted her hand from her skirt as Eris was still panting heavily from her climax. It seemed she did not intend to leave anytime soon.  
Once she had her bearings, however, she was sitting up as fast as she could, her back still facing Manah. She did not know where to begin as far as conversation was concerned. Her face was hot still, as was her whole body, and it had dawned on her that she let Manah, the woman she hated, pleasure her.  
She contemplated on the prospect of not hating her. Perhaps that was the case.  
It was Manah who began speaking. “Eris, would you like to be friends? I know you don’t trust me.”  
Eris scoffed. “This display surely didn’t help,” She spoke, but internally she knew she would do it again if her mind would let her. It was humorous, however, asking to be friends after such an act had taken place.  
“I’ll.. consider the possibility, Manah.” She spoke sternly, with resolution. “For now just.. tell me if you have any more nightmares.” Her confidence wavered in that last part.  
Manah smiled. She could accept that. She could accept consideration.  
She laid back down in her pallet, not before keeping the blankets up as an invitation for Eris to join her. This woman really knows no bounds.  
Still, she found her way into her embrace—holding her close as if to subconsciously shield her from the nightmares.  
She had resolved that tomorrow would go back to normal earlier, but now, that resolve was gone. Tomorrow would be different, she declared once again, and she came to the conclusion that it was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun. manah is aggressively gay.


End file.
